Este es el adiós
by Pseulzang
Summary: Karin ha decidido tomar un camino diferente al de sus “amigos”, para volver a reunirse con su familia


Ya han pasado dos años desde que uchiha sasuke formo el team hebi con la finalidad de vengar la muerte de su clan, aclamando la cabeza de su hermano mayor itachi, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sasuke se dio cuenta que su hermano lo salvo de una muerte segura, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse ya que itachi estaba muerto, ya ha pasado una semana desde que uzumaki naruto y uchiha sasuke se reencontraron teniendo a su vez una fuerte batalla de la cual salio victorioso el uzumaki, ha pasado cinco días desde que el menor de los uchiha acepto que cometió un gran error al irse de la aldea y pidió perdón a sus amigos, ya ha pasado tres días desde que Sakura se volvió la novia de sasuke, ya ha pasado dos horas desde que sasuke decidió volver a konoha junto a sus amigos, muchas cosas han sucedido en tan poco tiempo consiguiendo al final la reconciliación de estos dos personaje.

P.O.V KARIN

Estaba recostada de un gran árbol observando el majestuoso cielo, perdida en mis pensamientos dejándome llevar por la sensación de paz que me embargaba en es momento al sentir el viento rozar mi rostro, de pronto mi atención se dirigió a un par de mariposas que estaban haciendo piruetas en el aire, a veces desearía ser una hermosa mariposa y poder volar por entre las nubes sin tener que preocuparme por nada ni NADIE , absuelta en mis fantasías no me percate que alguien me llamaba cuando baje mi cabeza y fije mis ojo rojizos en la persona que me estaba hablando, sentí una gran decepción al no ser la persona que esperaba solo era el odioso de suigetsu.

¡Oye!, cabeza hueca que no me estas prestando atención-decía con tal desesperación que me daban ganas de reír

No, dime porque yo tendría que prestarle mi valiosa atención a alguien como tu, suigetsu-obaka- pronuncie con una sonrisa arrogante al ver como se enfurecía

Suigetsu estaba apunto de reprocharme cuando alguien nos interrumpió, era el, uchiha sasuke la persona que mas he querido en esta vida, NO corrijo la única persona a la que he amado….

Es hora de irnos- eso fue todo lo que dijo para luego darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar por el mismo camino en el que apareció, con la exención que esta vez iba seguido por suigetsu

Yo los seguí después de unos segundos, salte de rama en rama hasta llegar a un claro que estaba en el bosque, en ese lugar se encontraban cuatro persona, juugo quien al igual que yo hace un rato estaba recostado de un árbol a la izquierda de el se encontraba un hombre misterioso cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara creo que se llamaba kakashi el ex-sensei de sasuke , un poco mas alejado se podía visualizar a un rubio que gritaba por la forma tan brusca en la que una chica de cabellos rosados le curaba una herida que le quedo de su batalla con sasuke

¡AYY!-se escucho decir de aquel chico, su nombre era uzumaki naruto el recién nombrado mejor amigo de sasuke dicho por el mismísimo uchiha y la chica de rosa pues se llama haruno Sakura la...no...novia de sasuke.

¡Ja! maldigo la hora en que ese trío de idiotas vinieron por sasuke, Pero que se creyeron ellos sasuke no necesitaba ayuda el solo pudo derrotar a orochimaru.

Sasuke-Kun-pronuncio aquella chica mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de sasuke- ya termine de curar a naruto, creo que ya es hora de irnos.

Sakura-Chan tiene todo la razón, ya quiero volver a konoha y verles las caras a todos cuando te vean cruzar la puerta principal, de veras-dijo con mucha alegría el rubio hiperactivo

Juugo, suigetsu, karin- pronuncio el uchiha nuestros nombres tan serio como siempre, los dos chiflados asintieron con sus cabezas al llamado de sasuke yo solo lo miraba inexpresiva mientras la haruno estrechaba mas su abrazo mientras su miraba de odio se dirigía hacia mi

Todos empezaron a caminar lentamente, yo tan solo me quede en el mismo lugar sin mover ni un músculo,

Que te pasa karin, ¿no piensas caminar?- dijo juugo hablando por primera vez desde que había pisado ese lugar, su mirada parecía confusa

Lo siento pero no pienso dar un paso mas- dije con altivez

Niña, no es tiempo para malcriadeces- Sakura se dirigió a mi con un tono arrogante

Que te pasa karin tienes celos por que alguien te quito a tu sasukito-Kun- dijo en un tono burlón suigetsu

No hables idioteces, es solo que no pienso ir con ustedes – todos dirigieron sus miradas asía mi persona – no me da la gana de vivir en una aldea como lo es konoha- el rubio estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero yo no le preste la mas minima atención y seguí hablando- les deje bien en claro que yo solo iba a estar con ustedes parte de trayecto y creo que ahora a llegado el momento de separarnos y retomar tomar mi propio camino

Claroo, Y nos estuviste siguiendo durante dos años- al terminar de decir esas palabras sentí como un rubor se subía mis mejillas- no es por nada pero me podrías decir a donde te diriges

Y a ti que te importa imbecil – solo pude gritar ante sus insolentes palabras

Suigetsu- hablo uchiha interrumpiendo por segunda ves en este último día juntos – supongo que este es el adiós – me dijo mientras sus ojos negros me miraban con intensidad

Este es el adiós – volví a mencionar devolviéndole la misma mirada

Solo pude escuchar un simple adiós departe de mis compañeras antes de que sus siluetas se desaparecieran en aquel inmenso bosque.

Sin perder el tiempo, empecé a saltar de árbol en árbol, para así poder dirigirme a ese lugar que hace ya mucho tiempo no visito. De repente empiezo a recordar el momento en que aquella niña abrazaba a sasuke, entones es cuando me formulo las siguientes preguntas ¿porque tuvo que irse con ella?, ¿porque no pudo quedarse comigo?, ¿Por qué nuca me amaste?, En ese precisó instante una triste lagrima empieza a resbalar de mi mejilla, no deje que avanzara mas allá de mi mentó secándola en un rápido movimiento con mi mano.

No puedo llorar, jure que jamás volvería a llorar, talvez nunca mas vuelva a ver a sasuke pero al menos tengo el consuelo de haber compartido maravillosos momentos junto a el, claro, unos mejores que otros. Todavía me acuerdo cuando tu hermano murió, tu estabas devastado por tan lamentable perdida, en ese preciso instante yo me empecé a acercar mas a ti, tu por primera vez me hablaste de tus sentimientos, pero antes de darnos cuenta esas simples conversaciones se fueron transformaron en encuentros pasionales, aunque solo allá sido para saciar tu sed de sexo como todo como hombre desea a esa edad, esa época fue algo confusa para mi porque fuimos amantes durante mucho tiempo, no éramos novios, ni siquiera sabia si tu me considerabas como amiga, de lo único que estoy segura es que esos recuerdos no podrá quitármelos nadie, ni siquiera tu sasuke solo espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad en esa aldea junto a tus amigos como siempre debió ser.

Para mi sorpresa llegue antes de lo esperado a aquel lugar, crucé las grandes puertas de ese cementerio ese lugar me traía amargos recuerdos camine a paso lento hasta llegar a dos tumbas, algo sucias por el mal trato que llevaron a lo largo de tantos años, respire profundo para luego colocarme de rodillas, antes de darme cuenta mi rostro ya se encontraba bañara en lagrimas.

L...lo si...siento, no quise dejaros solos - pronuncie aquella frase con mucha dificultad- padres….su hija ha vuelto.


End file.
